


Toss it to Meeeee!

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Gen, M/M, pfffffft, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama wants to see how far Hinata will go to get him to toss the ball to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss it to Meeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> OOC Kageyama(?) + quick writing. Possible bad grammatical sentences and PWP /o/

_4am, Karasuno Sports Gym. Empty._

 

"Please toss it to meeeeeeeeeeeee~~~" Hinata was bawling, begging and clinging onto Kageyama all at the same time, annoying the taller, growling boy to no end. This has been going on for 10 minutes, since the two met at the crossroad. Now, they've already arrived at the gym for self-practice, and Hinata was showing  _no_ signs of letting Kageyama go.

"Let go," the fierce looking boy ordered, shaking the small, sweaty palm of the short boy off his arm. Kageyama kept his back turned to Hinata, for he didn't want to let him see him grinning from ear to ear. This was only a test; a test to see how far would his cute lover go just to get him to toss the ball to him.

So far? He was enjoying it, while getting pissed off at the same time.  _Just how much does he love volleyball?_ Love is such a troublesome emotion, Kageyama decided.

"Pleaaseeeeeee? I'll do whatever you ask!  _Please just toss the ball to me!_ "

The edge of Kageyama's mouth twitched into a wicked grin of someone who had just thought of a way to have fun... on another person.

He turned with a stony expression and had to will himself to stay that way -- Hinata's teary eyes were just too cute!

"Really?" Kageyama's sharp eyes glared into another pair of big, round puppy eyes. 

" _Yes!_ " the reply was quick and without any hesitation. A flicker of irritation flashed through Kageyama's mind.  _So, what? He loves the volleyball more than me? Tsk..._

"Kiss me." It was an impulse; a demand out of pure jealousy and bitterness over  _volleyball_. Hinata flushed and sweat begun dripping down his forehead out of nervousness. "K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-...kiss..." he stuttered with a squeak at the end when Kageyama grunted instead of a 'yes'. He was enjoying the expression on Hinata's face.

Kageyama held his head high, sneaking glances at the melting looking boy every 3 seconds. "So?" he folded his arms and tapped his feet as though he was impatient. 

Hinata flinched. "Uummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

 _Well, at least he's hesitating. That's_ something _,_ Kageyama thought with ease. The fact that Hinata was riled up over a  _kiss_... Isn't he just damned loved?

"Will you really toss to me if I k-k-kiss you...?"

 _I take that back_.

"Yeah. Kiss me. Here." Kageyama gestured to his lips in a manner one would have done to a child. Hinata blushed deeper.

"H-hold still. Close your eyes!" Kageyama smirked at the shorter boy's decision and shut his eyes obediently, staying still as rock. He felt Hinata get closer and his pulse quickened. Hinata was getting closer, closer, and...

"Woah, there's people here already?!"

Kageyama's eyes snapped open just as Hinata jumped 2 feet away. The gym door slid open and the rest of the Karasuno volleyball members strolled in, laughing and joking, completely unaware of the death glare Kageyama was shooting them with.

That was when they noticed the two.

"I knew it'd be the two of you! You two are al -- Eh, Hinata, why's your face so red? Ohhhhhhhhhh~~ You two were here to --"

"I-I-I- _It's nothing_!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and gave up. There was no way he'd be getting his kiss  _now_. He turned his tail and was about to grab a volleyball to practice, when Hinata grabbed him by his shirt. A tiny flame of hope soared high in his heart.

"Will you toss to me?"

Kageyama snapped. It  _was_ the volleyball over him, after all!

" _NO!_ "

"E-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?  _Please toss to me!!!_ "

* * *

Look, look! Special featured art by the great [Memo](http://teppeiriffic.tumblr.com/)! Thank you so much for letting me use your art; its super cute! <33


End file.
